Today, patients often enter into medical procedures without a full understanding of what is to take place, and of what is required of them. This can be difficult for them physically and psychologically, and can lead to medical problems and financial consequences.
Each patient is different, each surgeon has his own system for each procedure, desired medications, and desired post-procedure practices; and each medical facility has its own pre- and post-procedure patient requirements. It would be valuable for the patient if he could be apprised in advance of these as it affects his case. Our invention is directed to a system for quickly and accurately providing that information to the patient in written form. In addition, it permits modifications of that information by health care providers, as may be necessary, to adapt it to particular problems relative to the specific patient.